cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vox Populi Resistance Movement
The Reformation, and a Declaration of Vox Populi Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a by-gone vexation, stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin van-guarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition. The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call us, Vox Populi. The people have spoken, and we have come back to be their voice. Many of us have tried to live out our days in peace, even leave the game, however, on this day we shall know neither. We have watched as the Tyrannical, and criminal organizations have slaughtered the game to carve out a new world through force, and elimination. We shall no longer stand by and watch. It is a time to fight, so that all may know freedom. Even if our goal is not accomplished, we shall know that we did not sit by and watch as evil rises once again, we shall know that we gave our last breath to defend it. The time has come for us to meet our maker and to repay him in kind for all that he's done. Signed on this day, August 13th, by the followers of the principles of Vox Populi, and those who wish to see a free world where you do not have to live in fear. Starfox101 Doitzel Rebel Virginia West of Eden Cheyenne Moridin MegaAros Jonathan Brookbank ChickenZilla King_Srqt Schattenman Red Team Senate War On August 17, 2008 it was announced that Vox Populi had gained a red team senate seat. The senator, kingzog of the Ottawa Empire, had already been sanctioned by the New Pacific Order. When becoming he quickly removed those sanctions. However this quickly grew into a senate war as kingzog then sanctioned five NPO nations and was in turn sanctioned again by one of the NPO's senators, Comrade Gabriel of Bakunin's Dream. Several days later Cylon of Oosterpark joined under the banner of Vox Populi and gained a Green senate seat for them. However as of Septebmer 17 this green team senator was gone and the red team senate remained close with kingzog of the Ottawa Empire (Vox) with 202 votes, Comrade Gabriel of Bakunin's Dream (NPO) with 201 Votes, and Philosopher of The Borat Empire with 200 Votes. External Links *Reformation and Declaration of War on GGA, Valhalla, 'll our others who seek to crush freedom, and those who force you to live in fear.' *ODN Declaration of War on Vox Populi *Old Guard Declaration of War on Vox Populi *Terms for King_Srqt and Machiabelly and a notice for ex-Vox who left during the first week *Continuum begins accepting Vox Populi surrenders *GGA reaffirms that they are not a part of the Continuum and that Vox Populi nations must get peace from GGA separately *Individual surrender terms from GGA and ODN *See Vox Populi for other war related announcement topics. Category:Vox Populi